User blog:Radarx/Game Update 03 Notes
General Updates · Tweaks have been made to render distance values Infantry Updates · Corrected an issue while using HR-NV on an SMG on low settings that would make it difficult to see other players within 20m · Dying and reviving with the VS Eridan SX5 HS/NV Scope equipped will no longer cause the scope to become misaligned. · Icon for the VS Eridani SX5 should no longer be misaligned · If an engineer turret is placed on or near a vehicle pad, they will be deconstructed when a vehicle spawns. Vehicle Updates · Optics will no longer persist when switching from gunner to the driver’s seat in various vehicles Item Updates · New SMG’s and customization items UI Updates · 'Players with outfit tags should be able to see kill messages in chat' · Made it so players can see hotspots on continents they are not on. · While using the Enemy/Ally HUD color scheme, the influence pie chart will only display 2 wedges (ally vs enemy) instead of three (two of them being red anyway) · Squad leaders should now be properly added to the Command Chat voice channel · Squad leaders that belong to a platoon should now be able to promote a member of their squad to the role of squad leader. · Fixed an issue where changing an outfit member’s rank would not always work on the first attempt · Corrected an issue where multiple consumable tints could not be purchased at once in the Premium Early Access section of the depot · Submachine guns should now appear properly in the depot when filtering for Infiltrator or Heavy Assault weapons · Influence percentages on the HUD should now update more dynamically · Fixed an issue where purple generator icons were being displayed on the respawn map instead of the appropriate destroyed generator icon · Will no longer display a “Killed by []” message in chat when you are killed by a pain field Facility Updates · Fixed the spawn location for Xelas South Bridge · Made fixes to the coverage of multiple spawn room pain fields including: o Zurvan Pump Station o Zurvan Network Complexo All forward spawns for Dahaka o Saurva Data Storageo Mao Southeast Gateo Mao Southwest Gate o Rashnu Caverno Rashnu Southern Passo Allatum Broadcast Hubo Allatum Research Lab o Hvar Northgate Garrison o Auraxicom Substationo Wokuk Shipping Dock o Wokuk Storage Yardo Camp Waterson o Elli Barracks Complex · Should now be able to successfully capture the Freyr Substation forward spawn point · Fixed the spawn point at the NS Refinery · Made fixes so the spawn room shields will properly change faction when the point is captured across the following areas: Hvar, Southeast Forward Spawno Mekala, North Forward Spawno Tumas, Northeast Forward Spawn · All jump pads at Tawrich Depot should work correctly again · All teleporters at Andvari Bio Lab should have functioning shields again · Amerish’s East Hills Checkpoint should now display correct region info in the HUD · All jump pads and air vehicle pads at Elli Amp Station should now properly recognize the Empire in control of the facility · Saerro Listening Post’s teleporter room has had its pain field re-enabled · Fixed an issue where specific door shields at Zurvan would be invisible when viewed from certain angles · Corrected some missing wall textures at Tawrich · Corrected ramp geometry errors across all amp stations · Regions of the Vanu Archives should no longer display as part of Snake Ravine in the HUD Audio Updates · VS Flare audio should no longer cut out when running low on ammo Category:Blog posts Category:News